Un futuro diferente Bulma y Trunks
by zoniiNara
Summary: Que paso por la mente de Bulma al descubrir a su hijo muerto, en la linea temporal en que trunks es asecinado por Cell para robar la maquina del tiempo.


_Mi primer Fanfic, poco original el titulo xD pero fue el unico que se me acurrio, eh leido varios de Bulma, Mirai Trunks y obio de Vegeta :) pero nunca eh leido uno al menos no aun, en donde pase lo que sintio Bulma al saber que su hijo estuba muerto cuando Cell lo asecino para robar la maquina del tiempo._

_No menciono nombres de personajes, solo los pensamientos de Bulma pero aun asi ningun personaje me pertenece, pues son propiedad del maestro akira toriyama :)._

_Dejen Riviews haber que les parecio mi primera historia_

* * *

Una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla blanca y fina, que a pesar de los años y preocupaciones que vivía día con día, desde que aquellos sujetos aparecieron en la tierra para destruirla, no tenia muchos cambios seguía viéndose igual de joven y bella como lo hacia hace años atrás, la diferencia era los años de experiencia que no se le presentaron como arrugas o marcas en su cara, si no con mas profundidad en sus ojos azules que reflejaban esa experiencia.

Aunque en aquel momento se derrumbo por completo y para siempre su mundo, sintió avejentarse, sintió que 50 años le cayeron sobre sus hombros. Como era posible que le sucediera a ella, acaso no era ya suficiente con la perdida de sus amigos, de su mundo destruido y de la persona que mas amo, como para arrebatarle al impulso que la hacia seguir desde aquel día que los androides aparecieron y mataron a los guerreros, a sus amigos, como para que también le arrebataran también el único recuerdo que tenia de la persona que amo en todos los sentidos , el fruto mas evidente de esa unión, la persona por la que vivía, aquella persona que tenia su misma mirada de el, la expresión de esa mirada de aquel sujeto de cabello de punta y ojos color negro profundo.

Como era posible que años atrás lo tenia todo y esa noche había perdido por completo todo l que le quedaba, incluso la razón tenia rabia, dolor, rencor, amargura, sentía como el corazón se aceleraba cada vez mas, cuando se acercaba a aquel cuerpo tumbado en medio del patio, que años atrás era el patio principal de la corporación mas importante del mundo Capsule Corp. Y que ahora no era más que escombros y recuerdos de los mejores momentos de esa Corporación.

Tenia miedo de acercarse cada vez mas a ese cuerpo que estaba tumbado, sus pasos se hacían débiles, su pulso se aceleraba y sentía una presión en el pecho. Sus ojos se iban humedeciendo, cada centímetro le parecía eterno, hasta que por fin llego a su objetivo, pidiendo a todos los dioses, al aire, al universo oh a cualquiera que la escuchara, que no fuera el, que no fuera su energía vital la que estaba hay tumbada boca abajo. Se arrodillo ante aquel cuerpo inmóvil y había comprobado que sus ruegos anteriores fueron inútiles, nadie la había escuchado, al ver el cabello color lila moverse con la brisa que pasaba en ese momento, al ver una espada tirada a lado de ese cuerpo, aquella espada que se desfundo varias veces para pelear y esta no fue la excepción, se desfundo por ultima ves para el mismo objetivo aunque esta ves su dueño no tubo éxito y murió en el intento.

Tomo el cuerpo inmóvil que no lo había sentido tan frágil desde aquel día que lo tubo entre brazos por primera vez, desde ese día se juro a ella misma protegerlo ante todo y ante todos, y ese juramento se hizo mas fuerte aquella tarde años atrás que el sol se ocultaba y daba la bienvenida a la noche, ella sintió un escalofrió correr por todo su cuerpo, y una pulsada en el corazón que se hacia mas fuerte y dolorosa cada segundo, se sentía desesperada, porque la noche ya había caído por completo cubriendo la ciudad y el no había vuelto, en ese momento sintió la necesidad de toma entre sus brazos aquel pequeño que ya estaba dormido y le dio un abrazo acompañado de dos lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos y supo en ese momento que ella era ahora la única persona que lo protegería sin ayuda de nadie, dándole un beso en la frente para sellar ese juramento.

Que en aquel instante se sintió culpable por no haberlo cumplido, abrazo ese cuerpo frágil eh inmóvil con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban lo mantuvo cerca de su pecho recordando tiempos añorados, que habían durado muy poco, cuando al fin ella había formado una familia, su familia, que a pesar que no era una en la que se derrochara amor entre sus integrantes, era la familia que ella había formado a lado de aquel sujeto que mas allá de ser un mercenario sin escrúpulos y mucho orgullo, era la única persona con la que ella se sentía a salvo y que sabia que su hijo también lo estaría, hasta que supo de su partida sin regreso de aquel hombre, también añoro hechos que nunca pasaron pero que los tenia dibujados en su mente a la perfección , cada escena como si los hubiera vivido en realidad, alado de aquel guerrero, de ese príncipe, de ese orgullo, del cual ella se había enamorado, añorando una vida que no le pudo ofrecer a su hijo a lado de su padre.

Ahora también sufriría día con día la partida de su hijo, lloraría día tras día por su primogénito y por las noches lloraría por su difunto príncipe y por la madrugada dormiría a causa del cansancio de aquellas lagrimas que se derramarían, aquellas lagrimas que no desaparecían de su vida. Desde la partida de aquel orgulloso guerrero , sus ojos no paraban de llorar parecían no secarse, lloraba en secreto noche tras noche para que aquel pequeño no lo notara, aunque cada amanecer después de las noches llenas de dolor, al ver esa sonrisa y esa expresión en la mirada de ese pequeño parecía que alguien le inyectaba vida, energías, ese pequeño era su impulso, su razón de vivir, ¿Qué haría sin el?, ya no tenia razón para seguir, ya no tenia las mismas fuerzas, no soportaría tanta soledad.

Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue como irse con el, buscar al ángel de la muerte ella misma para que la llevara a lado de su hijo…. Pero ¿A dónde iría ella?, si ella se mataba a si misma iría ¿al cielo?, como iba a ir al cielo si acabo con su propia vida, y sino iba al cielo no iba a tener sentido hacer esa locura, no vería a su hijo que estaba segura que el iba directamente al cielo…. Pero si la mandaban al infierno sabia que lo volvería ver, lo tendría frente a ella una eternidad, aunque sabia que no la tomaría en cuanta, aunque ella no le tomo mucha importancia a esa idea de ser ignorada, estaría con el lo vería día a día como tanto lo deseo desde su partida… ¿pero y si no la mandaban ni al cielo, ni al infierno?, si no a un lugar intermedio donde seguramente iban todos aquellos que se suicidaban, por una eternidad, no lo soportaría, ni su hijo ni su príncipe a lado, ¿Qué haría?. Estar viva sin ninguno de los dos le parecía inútil. Como solucionarlo, demasiadas ideas, recuerdos, deseos pasaban por su cabeza, estando hay hincada abrazando el cuerpo de su hijo ya fallecido… Venganza fue su siguiente pensamiento, tomar venganza… pero... ¿contra quien?, su hijo ya se había encargado de eliminar a esos androides que pudieron haber sido los únicos que pusieron haberlo matado.

El esa noche regresaría una vez mas a un tiempo que no era el suyo, pero regresaría para dar aviso que ya había terminado con los androides y también contarles que había un punto débil en ellos, ahora que lo recordaba la maquina del tiempo no estaba , supuso que aun estaba en forma de cápsula así que comenzó a buscar entre los bolsos de su chaqueta y su pantalón de su hijo, no estaba, encontró tirada un estuche de cápsulas, coloco en el suelo el fuerte pero frágil a la vez cuerpo de su hijo y tomo aquel estuche y lo abrió por completo, vio que hacia falta una cápsula y exactamente era la cápsula de la maquina del tiempo, el asesino que le quito la vida a su hijo se la había llevado, ¿con que objetivo quería la maquina?, talvez algún civil que estaba arto de esa vida rodeada de destrucción a causa de los androides y que seguramente perdió a su familia y quería usar esa maquina para regresar a una época de paz, pero porque matar a su hijo, no le bastaba tan solo con robar la maquina.

Ahora no le veía caso construir otra maquina para perseguir al que mato a su hijo, no sabia exactamente en que fecha había programado la maquina aquel desconocido, solo le quedaba pedir que no afectara drásticamente el curso del tiempo al que hubiera viajado.

Después de esos pensamientos, volvió a la realidad, ala realidad de ver a su ser amado tumbado en el suelo ya sin vida, tal y seguir con el curso de la vida tal y como su hijo hubiera querido y como ella hubiera querido si su hijo se encontrara en su lugar de ella. Aunque aun se preguntaba de ¿dónde sacaría fuerzas?, aun no lo sabia pero solo le quedaba esperar a que el tiempo pasara , esperar a que el ángel de la muerte fuera por ella, para reunirse una vez mas con su hijo y sus amigos, aunque sentía una pulsada en el corazón al saber que aun muerta no vería mas a su príncipe, pero tendría a su hijo que formaba una parte de el, su hijo que había sido sus fuerzas todo ese tiempo desde que el murió, y sabia que esa no iba hacer la excepción, porque ese pequeño de cabellos lilas y mirada dura que ya se había convertido en un hombre le daría felicidad una vez que lo volviera a ver en el cielo como lo había echo todos esos años desde el día de su nacimiento.


End file.
